


Bless Us

by PixieBelle



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: I really liked that scene where Ivar and Bishop talk about the Virgin Mary, so i wrote this short piece of Ivar telling his wife of the conversation.





	Bless Us

Night has fallen and Ivar had finally returned to our quarters. Silently he crawled across the room, his strong arms pulling him up into our bed, twisting and pulling his legs up to rest on the bed before removing his leathers and tunic. Ivar didn’t speak a word. Finally Ivar looked over and smiled at me. I wasn’t sure if he had even noticed me stood there readying myself for bed but that smile confirmed it. He may struggle with terms of affection but that smile of his always spoke a thousand words. My Ivar.

I undress for bed. Completely naked is how Ivar likes me and now I see Ivar watching me, I like it when he does. Slowly I remove each piece, smiling, giggling as Ivar encourages me to show him more.

Finally I come over to his side of the bed, sitting on the edge Ivar runs his hand up my arm, over my shoulder and down to my breast. I reach for his hand, he squeezes my hand in return and I pull his hand to my lips and kiss it. ‘I love you Ivar.’ 

Then I begin to undress his legs, undoing the straps which hold them together. They may be weak and twisted but to me every part of Ivar is beautiful. I kiss his legs as I undress them, massaging them, hoping I could somehow bring life to them. Then I look up I notice Ivar’s thoughts are somewhere else, not on me.

‘This evening I assume you went and saw your Bishop.’ I ask assuming that is what has taken his thoughts. ‘What did you and the Bishop speak of?’

Ivar smiled at me, reaching to touch my cheek, his eyes so pure and blue.

‘He questioned the stories of our Gods. He said them unbelievable.’ Ivar shock his head. ‘He told me a story of his God. That his God sent a son here, to his people. The mother was a virgin.’ Ivar laughed.

‘How can she be a mother and a virgin? Impossible.’ I query.

‘I asked the same my love, he said it was a miracle. I have never heard something so, so ridiculous.’ Ivar replied but I knew he was thinking of us.

‘If it were true, then maybe he could ask his Gods…’

‘Just one God.’ Ivar corrected me.

I screw up my face at this oddity. ‘Maybe his God could bless us with a child.’

Ivar laughed. ‘I don’t want no Christian God fucking my wife.’ 

Ivar pushed me onto the bed and rolled on top of me, firmly forcing his lips on mine. ‘I want a child too, an heir, but if I can learn to please you, to make you wet and scream my name then next I will learn to fuck you, my wife. I will be the one to put a baby in your belly, no one else.’   
Ivar used his strong arms to pin me to the bed. I see a fierce fire in his eyes as he begins to kiss and bite at my flesh, moving down my body. I shiver with anticipation.  
‘I worship you, you are a Goddess and I am a God.’


End file.
